1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to display panel inspection system and inspection method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional art, after finishing a gate electrode line, a source electrode line and a drain electrode line in a TFT LCD manufacturing process, a process for inspecting an open and short circuit defect of internal signal lines is executed in order to detect the open and short circuit defect of the gate line, the source and the drain line so that the gate line, the source and the drain line can be repaired right away in order to improve a production yield rate.
A conventional open or short test (OST) machine is limited for a line width, a line length, and a gap between two lines. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional OST machine cannot transmit signals at signal input terminals 13′ of a gate electrode line 11′, a source electrode line 21′, and a drain electrode line 21′. The conventional OST machine can only transmit a signal at a starting terminal of a display area, and receive a signal at an end terminal of the display area. Therefore, the conventional OST machine can only detect the open and short defect of the gate electrode line, the source electrode line, and the drain electrode line inside the display area, and cannot detect the open and short defect of fan-out traces 12′, 22′.
However, a large-sized TFT LCD generally utilizes a bi-directional driving design, if the open and short defects of the fan-out traces or the signal lines in the display region cannot be completely detected, when bypassing to a next module process, a horizontal light line is generated in order to affect a production yield rate.
Therefore, for the above technology problems, a display panel detection system and a detection method are required.